


Bent Not Broken

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: I am bad at writing these, anyway this is an angsty piece.





	Bent Not Broken

The night was weirdly still and warm.

 

He sat on his couch, alone. It was another night that she was with him instead. Another night since he had bared his soul to her.

“I can’t” still ringing in his ears.

 

She was numb. The tears raced down her face. She didn’t even hear the words he’s spewing at her. 

The secret had begun to eat at her. “You should be honest with him. You are going to marry him.” those words had circled through her head for days. “Do I even love him?”

 

She barely registered that he had grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the car.

 

He heard a car come to a screeching stop. He heard a muffled bellow in the street.

 

“YOU BITCH. YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU TELL ME NOW? NOW YOU CAN GO BE HAPPY WITH HIM.”

 

He heard a door slam and the car screech away.

 

Suddenly she felt the warm asphalt beneath her. She felt the blood pouring from her lip. She felt the pain. All over. She couldn’t stand up. She was too weak. She just stared up, tears blurring the stars.

 

A single “Pam.” pierced through the circles of “I can’t”.

 

He somehow made it outside to her, in what felt like a split second.

 

She felt a soft and gentle touch.

A loving touch. For the first time in a long time.

 

“Jim” 

 

They sat there, her fragile body cradled in his arms.

 

Their minds quiet. No more circles of regret.

 

The warm air resting heavily around them.

 

Both of them severely bent but not broken.


End file.
